Cherish Her, Sasuke
by Entanglement Theory
Summary: As Naruto grieves on his one-sided love in Ichiraku's, he didn't expect Hinata to be there ready to give what he couldn't to another. NaruHina, SasuSaku. Oneshot.


**Title: **Cherish her, Sasuke.

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would be dreaming.

**Cherish Her, Sasuke.**

And there she went again, running towards that man, Sasuke, to his embrace, warmth, a gentle touch all of which I can't provide even as her best friend. I saw her brilliant emerald green eyes glisten as she pulled along Sasuke towards the crowd of people; in response he grunted but nevertheless let the pink haired medic drag him towards the crowd – to the place where he feels insecure after the brutal beatings of his past. Heh, it just shows that Sasuke is really a sap when it comes to her, Sakura that is.

The cherry in which I grew to care for in another manner yet she was oblivious to it, yep, that was me, her best friend alright. It was hard for me to realize that I did truly care about her in a romantic way after all these years, all seventeen of them, of being by her side, I thought it was wrong. But as Sasuke does to her - _his_ cherry - in secret, I embraced it and, yet, still I fall because of course even as a child her eyes were set on _him_ not_ I_, the best friend beside her.

But being her friend, I did not stop the two falling in love throughout the years; I instead sped it up and sat beside her helplessly as I watched the two grow closer knowing I would never be the one she would want to love romantically. But it's fine. I will move on...somehow...

I turned away from the spot where Sasuke and Sakura previously was and walked away, kicking up dirt as I walked, angry at Sasuke, her, and most of all, _myself_. All because throughout all of this I should have tried to rival Sasuke through actions not just screaming in his face "I'm _so_ going to beat you to a pummel, believe it!" every day, hour, second, minute, millisecond. No. I should have been makingher fall for** me** instead of **him**. And even so, every time I said that to him, I still lost. It shows how weak I am when it comes to being Sasuke's rival. He always has had the upper hand.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Ah, perfect. Rain. Just was needed to cheer me up. Lovely, thanks oh beloved God up there.

Somehow, I ended up walking up to Ichiraku's place and placing myself on a seat knowing I had no money to pay for the ramen I was soon to inhale without a thought, yet the thought of food seemed to make me feel sick. I, Sasuke, and Sakura _always_ ate here together after a long day of training, sometimes Sakura would have to threaten Sasuke which of course, wouldn't work, but being Sasuke still let her get away with it. Sap. Sap. Sap.

Yet as I sat down there was no greeting from Teuchi or Ayame from behind the counter, instead it was utterly silen-

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" There sat beside me, the Hyuuga Heiress Hinata who gave me a worried look. Why should she be worried, it was my fault, right?

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing here?" I asked her faking my normal cheery attitude which I had learnt to do through the years of being an outcast from the village.

"U-um, I d-don't know, really."

"Oh, okay then."

That was all that was said and then it truly was silent, a silence that I could grieve through all I wanted; a silence that cut through me like a knife for some reason, though I wasn't sure why. Hinata's voice always seemed to break the silence in a beautiful way, even if she did stutter a lot, which made it all the more fascinating.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great, thanks!" Lies, _everything_ is wrong. "Why, what would be wrong with me?" A fake smile. What was wrong with me?

"Y-you just look well...down." I am, help me, _please_.

"I'm fine, Hinata."

"O-okay. But Naruto-kun, I don't believe you. A-and, if you need someone to t-talk too..." Her face blossomed into a bright tomato, "I-I-I-I'll b-be here," and that's when, I, Naruto Uzumaki, started to cry. Cry every feeling in my heart out and onto Hinata who just blushed but still sat there and suddenly embraced me without fainting, a warm embrace I wanted to give to Sakura, a gentle touch, all the warmth I wanted to give _her_ but yet, here I am, being the receiver of it from another girl who I make faint, blush, stutter without trying it.

And I love it more than anything, even Sakura, my one-sided love. So Sasuke, even if you can't hear me, cherish Sakura and I'll recover and then cherish another. Please...

Cherish her, Sasuke.


End file.
